Loosen Up
by LittleMissLumos
Summary: There is a lot of stuff that I've never done. But I, Cornelia Tobnot, am going to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a list of things that I've never done:

•Received a detention.

•Sworn.

•Gotten less than an Exceeds Expectations on a test/exam/essay.

•Kissed a boy.

•Had a boyfriend.

•Flown a broom.

•Said anything bad about anyone (to their face).

•Handed in my homework late.

The list goes on, but I think you get the idea. Basically, I am the perfect child - I can do no wrong. Adults adore me, but unfortunately the rule is 'If teachers like you, students don't'. I mean, it's not like they hate me, more that they don't really see a reason for my existence. The 3 girls in my dorm (Samantha, Vivienne, and Ellie) are nice enough, but seeing as I've never had a proper conversation with any female that isn't a) a family member or b) Professor McGonagall, I don't fancy my chances of striking up a conversation with them. Come on, I've lasted 5 and a bit years here without saying more than 3 words to each of them. I'm not going to ruin that now! It doesn't matter so much anyway - I only use my dormitory for sleep. I spend my free time either in the library, or Ravenclaw Tower, my Common Room.

Speaking of which, that's what I was doing during a free period on the 18th September, a few weeks into my 6th year. I was reading my Charms book, seeing what I could do to get ahead this year. My boring straight blond hair formed a curtain across my face, offering me the perfect view of Roger Davies without being seen by him. That's right, Roger Davies. The most gorgeous boy that ever stepped foot into Hogwarts. Completely out of my league, of course. I just liked to look at him sometimes. I didn't want a boyfriend anyway - too much work, and I wanted to focus on my school work. Although, I doubted I'd find a boy that wanted me, even if I did want one...

I know that sounded like I'm fishing, but I'm not. That's just the way it goes - I'm not exactly the most desirable girl in 6th year, or any other year for that matter. I'm not, for example, Angelina Johnson. She has everything - beauty, brains, Quidditch, niceness. In fact, her and Roger Davies would be perfect for each other. They could be the next Hogwarts power couple!

Anyway, soon it was time to make my way to the final lesson of the day - Defence Against the Dark Arts. Our teacher, Professor Moody, was completely loopy. Apparently he used to be an Auror (Dark Wizard catcher) and rumour has it that once, when he was duelling with one of these Dark Wizards, he got hit right in the eye with a Jelly Legs Jinx, and his eye just fell out! Well, I have no idea whether that version of the story is true (I'd heard several) but he did have a really creepy glass eye in his right socket, so it must have had some truth in it. Some of the braver students called him 'Mad-eye' he was undoubtedly insane, he took the Dark Arts more seriously than any teacher I'd ever had. He'd even taken it upon himself to show us the 3 Unforgivables at the start of term. After that lesson, no one was going to mess with him.

He was teaching us the basics of duelling that lesson, and I realised in dismay that I would have to pair up with someone. Of course, I had no choice in the pairing. It was more like in PE in primary school, when someone would have to pick the teams. I was picked last then, and it wasn't any different now. So I went through the hour duelling my designated partner, Jessica Meadows, a pretty-but-spiteful Hufflepuff with an ugly look on her face. I suspect she drew the short straw out of her friends. Nonetheless, she did participate in the duel (albeit half-heartedly) without complaint.

I considered myself an OK dueller, seeing as it was my first time and my reflexes weren't great, so it was to my great surprise that I was asked to stay behind by Professor Moody. He led me into his office and gestured for me to take a seat. I obliged, whilst looking curiously around me.

The office was crammed full of the weirdest and wackiest things that you could possibly imagine. There was a mirror on the wall behind him that seemed to show faces of people that weren't in the room. There was a huge collection of phials stacked precariously upon shelves that covered each wall. I wondered in my head what was in them. There was also a large chest in the corner of the room, that seemed to violently shake every couple of seconds.

"Miss...?" Moody asked in his gruff voice, and I swung my head back to him.

"Tobknot." I enlightened him.

"Well, Miss Tobknot, I have a problem."

"A problem, Professor?" I was really worried now.

He nodded once. "All of your previous work in class and your homeworks have been excellent. However, your duelling today wasn't up to your usual standard. I'd say you're averaging on a low A at the moment."

I took in a deep breath. An A? I'd never gotten as low as an A before!

"Well, what can I do to improve Professor?" I asked urgently.

"I'd say relax a bit more. Duelling isn't about controlling every single movement you make! It's essential to get this right, Miss Tobknot, especially in the current climate! Constant Vigilance!" He was shouting now, both hands on his desk, leaning over it and snarling like a beast. I cowered back into my chair.

He seemed to snap out of his daze after a few seconds. He chuckled lightly to himself and sat back down.

"Go on then, get back to your Common Room." He ordered.

I briefly nodded, before hurrying out of his office, not taking any notice of the Sneakascope that had gone berserk on a table by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

An A? That's absurd! I thought to myself. Surely he had made some kind of mistake! I mean, there's no way that relaxing a little bit is going to save my life in a duel, in fact, it would be the opposite! Right?

These thoughts wizzed through my head as I stormed to the library. I found my usual table in the corner, and fetched a ginormous ancient defence against the dark arts book.

I heaved the front cover open and scanned the contents for a section on duelling. I hadn't yet found something that I couldn't learn by reading about it, and this wasn't going to change that.

Reaching the end of the page, I flicked through the pages in desperation. Nothing on duelling. Not a thing.

"... Not now guys, I've got homework to do."

I turned around to see who the voice belonged to, to see 4th year Hermione Granger walking past one of the bookshelves. She looked frustrated, and I could immediately see why - she was being tailed by the Weasley twins.

Now, I hadn't had much to do with Fred and George Weasley, but I'd been in enough of their classes to know that they mean trouble. It was common knowledge amongst us 6th years (and the rest of the school) that their number of punishments was quite possibly the largest the school has ever seen. Therefore, I had every right to be wary of them.

"Oh come on Granger!" George was saying. "Don't get your -"

"- Wand in a knot!" Fred cut him off. Merlin, I hated it when they did that... "Hey, maybe we could give you some lessons on -"

"- How to loosen up a bit!" George finished.

This got my attention. I knew they were speaking total rubbish, just winding Granger up, but what if? What if I could actually get them to teach me how to relax more? Merlin knows they'd be the best ones for the job. It would be the perfect arrangement! They could help me achieve an O in defence, and I could... I don't know... Do a load of their homework for them. Of course, it would look completely ridiculous to ask for that kind of tuition, but what have I got to lose? It's not like I have a reputation they could damage.

After coming to a final decision, I quickly scribbled down a note of some spare parchment.

_Oi. You wouldn't, by any chance, be willing to give me those lessons, would you?_

I scrunched it up into a ball and, after a deep breath, levitated it towards their table. As soon as it hit Fred's head (whoops) I ducked my head down a started pretending to write my essay.

I glanced over to see that he was showing the paper to George, then looking around to see where it had come from. His eyes settled on me and I looked away.

I heard a thud on my table, and looked up to see a freshly scrunched piece of paper. I scrambled to open it.

_What, the loosen up lessons? That was just a joke, but we could give them - if you're willing to pay._

I rolled my eyes. Of course they'd want something in return! Hesitantly I scribbled a reply.

_Fine, I'll do an essay of your choice per week._

I threw it over and heard them snort almost immediately. They sent over another letter, saying,

_How are you meant to do that? It'll be a few years until you learn what we know._

After reading that, I sighed incredulously. They didn't even know I was in their year! I knew that I kept a low profile, but that was pushing it a bit.

I wrote down a final note, before slamming my book shut and walking past their table, putting the reply down onto it in the process.

I turned to see their reaction from behind one of the larger bookcases. They both went quiet, then started muttering. I don't know why they seemed so shocked, the letter was perfectly reasonable.

_Meet me in the abandoned classroom opposite the kitchens at 7 tonight. We can talk more then._

_P.S. I am in your year, idiots._

I stood in the classroom at twenty minutes past seven, tapping my foot impatiently. I knew they were going to be late.

I was starting to have second thoughts about this meeting. 'They'll laugh, won't they?' The metaphorical angel on my shoulder said.

'Of course they will!' The devil countered, 'They're tge Weasley twins - they laugh at everything!'

'But-'

But I never got to hear what the angel was going to say, as the boys themselves strolled through the door at that very minute, and the angel and devil disappeared from my shoulders. (In my mind. Boy, I have a really weird way of thinking things over...)

"And where do you think you've been?" I asked, glaring at them with my hands on my hips.

"Hey hey hey," George says with his hands up in a defensive pose in front of him. "You should be thankful-"

"That we showed up at all!" Fred finished.

I hung my resignedly. "You're right, I'm sorry. I appreciate that you showed up."

Fred rubbed his hands together. "So, let's get started then. What's you're name?"

I stared at him blankly. Surely not? He's joking right? That's what the Weasley twins do! But as a few seconds passed, they showed no signs of laughter. So I crossed my arms and looked pointedly at George.

"George, I sit next to you in History of Magic."

A look of realization passed across his face. "Of course!" He said. I let out I sigh of relief. "You're Carol, right?"

I huffed in frustration.

"No! I'm Cornelia Tobnot! I'm in your year and in most of your classes, and you should at least know who I am!"

To their credit, they had the decency to look a bit guilty.

"And you want us-"

"To help you-"

"Loosen up a bit?"

I sighed "Yes."

"Okay then," George said.

"Let's go to the Kitchens." Fred continued, winking at me.


End file.
